Nosotros
by krumy
Summary: Sherlock tiene un sueño que hace que se dé cuenta de lo que siempre sintió por John. Se irá desarrollando algo en su relación... Fanfic basado en varias canciones de Luis Miguel. Espero le den oportunidad ... (La mayoría son POV Sherlock)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la serie de Sherlock a la BBC a Mark Gatiss y Moffat.  
Hago esto para satisfacer mi necesidad johnlock (?).**

**Nota: Este fanfic nació de escuchar mucho Luis Miguel xD  
Así que aclararé, espero me entiendan.  
Cada capítulo será una canción de él, será la mayoría POV Sherlock, y agregaré un pedazo de cada canción que representa el capítulo.  
Y serán varios capítulos y tendrán continuidad, o sea , todos los capítulos que subiré con título de una canción se relacionarán,  
seguirán una secuencia.**

**Espero me haya explicado y le den oportunidad y les guste.  
Espero sus comentarios, dudas, etc...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Ayer**

**POV Sherlock**

No sé como llegamos aquí, estás parado en mi habitación y te diriges hacia donde me encuentro con una sonrisa algo traviesa.  
Poco a poco te vas deshaciendo de la ropa y yo de la mía, sólo dejándonos en ropa interior, nos fundimos en un abrazo, nuestras pieles están tan cálidas, a pesar que hay un clima frío la habitación no parece darse cuenta de ello.

Comenzamos a recorrer nuestros cuerpos con nuestras manos, el tacto va subiendo de tono con cada movimiento en el que avanzamos. Hundes tu cara en mi cuello, siento tu respiración tan cerca de mí y haces que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo. Nuestros labios se encuentran y comenzamos a besarnos, al principio solo es el tacto de nuestros labios, pero comenzamos a explorar con nuestras lenguas, gemidos se hacen presentes formando una melodía que nuestra pasión va desatando. Me conduces hacia mi cama como si fuera la tuya, tienes esa determinación que en tu servicio militar te enseñaron a desarrollar. Tus manos están firmes alrededor de mi cintura, mientras que mis manos recorren tu espalda. De un momento a otro siento como tus manos suben y ahora están en mi espalda, recorriendo mi espina dorsal y me acercas más y más a tu cuerpo como si quisieras que me fusionara a ti, dejas mis labios y yo suelto otro gemido en tu oído mientras me llenas de pequeños besos en el recorrido de mi mandíbula, hombros y pecho.

Me tienes a tu merced Doctor Watson, encima de mí aún con tus labios y lengua recorriendo mi pecho, sujetas fuertemente mis muñecas cuando te das cuenta que mis manos quieren recorrer y acariciar tu parte baja, me sometes y yo dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido en reproche, pero realmente me encanta estar así, estar bajo tu mando.  
Me trato de incorporar inclinando mi cuerpo hacia delante, solo quiero reclamar esos labios tuyos como míos de nuevo, y sedes al ver lo desesperado que me estoy comenzando a poner. Poco a poco dejas mis brazos para recorrer con tus manos mi cuerpo, yo dejo que mis dedos se pierdan en tu cabello haciendo querer lo imposible de querer hacer más profundo nuestros besos.  
Siento tu peso sobre mí y comienzo a sentir tu erección sobre mi abdomen, eso termina de excitarme, mi erección ahora tú la sientes, dejas escapar una risa algo tímida y burlona al sentirme. Te separas pocos centímetros de mí, tu mirada me dice que me deseas, hace que mi corazón lata más rápido. Al verte admirando mi cara, cada centímetro de mis facciones aprovecho ese descanso tuyo y ahora yo soy él que te tiene, haciéndonos rodar por la cama quedando encima de ti, me posiciono y comienzo a hacer fricción en nuestros miembros ya erectos, ahora yo soy el que provoco sonidos de excitación que dejas escapar por tus labios y arqueas levemente tu espalda debajo de mí. Siento los manos ahora en mis hombros y espalda, tienes las uñas un poco largas, eso hace que comiences a dejar leves rasguños en mí, pensar en eso, tener marcas tuyas me emociona más, no quiero quedarme atrás y comienzo a dar pequeñas mordidas en tu clavícula, succiono la piel de tu cuello, eso dejará marca, marcas hechas por mi y nadie más.

Siento tus manos viajar hasta donde esta mi ropa interior, comienzas a bajarlas tomando mis glúteos entre tus manos y apretándome a ti, ese movimiento vuelve hacer que nuestras erecciones hagan fricción, soltamos gemidos los dos al unísono.  
Tenemos nuestras piernas enredadas pero poco a poco las separas para que mi cuerpo se acople mejor al tuyo.

Creo que nuestras ropas que tenemos aún puestas se ven ridículas ante la escena que se está desatando en la habitación, aunque tu ya llevas avance con la mía, tengo una parte cubriéndome parte de mi erección, elevo mis caderas para dejar que te deshagas de ella tirándola a un lado, me deja en desventaja ante ti, no pierdo tiempo y jalo de la tuya con desesperación, con movimientos algo torpes nos deshacemos de ella también. Ahora ambos estamos desnudos, nos contemplamos el uno al otro. Pequeñas gotas de sudor comienzan a hacerse presentes en nuestro cuerpo a causa del ejercicio y excitación.  
Tomas mi miembro y comienzas a hacer movimientos de arriba a bajo lentamente, yo te imito, al principio tengo dudas, nunca lo he hecho a otro hombre pero basándome en videos pornográficos que he visto y viendo lo que haces a mi cuerpo me animo , al parecer lo hago bien, a los segundos ambos comenzamos a cerrar los ojos dejándonos llevar, antes de que nos corramos te detienes y apartas mi mano de tu miembro y haces que mis brazos te rodeen y tu me rodeas con los tuyos, nos abrazamos, siento tu piel contra la mía, caliente y húmeda, nuestras respiraciones son algo aceleradas, nos intentamos calmar y cuando casi logro respirar con normalidad conduces una de mis manos a tu entrada, me sobresalto un poco ante la sorpresa, no esperaba esto, y con tu ayuda comenzamos a prepararte, me vas guiando, supongo que piensas que no sé mucho del tema, cosa que te equivocas pues he investigado mucho, gracias al internet. Si me ves algo tímido o con dudas es porque no me creo que estés junto a mí en estos momentos, todo parece tan irreal.  
Ya estas listo, no hace falta las palabras aquí, tu mirada me lo dice, me posiciono en ti, elevando tus caderas con una de mis manos, tu guiando mi miembro para que entre a ti, poco a poco siento lo estrecho que eres, rodeas tus piernas en mi para hacer que entre más, dejas escapar un gemido al igual que yo, esto se siente tan bien, pero solo contigo podría hacer esto. Comienzo poco a poco a moverme haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se acoplen aún más y se acostumbren a esta actividad.  
Tienes tus ojos cerrados y yo acerco mis labios y beso tus párpados, los abres y me miras con cariño, acaricias mi cara y cabello. Cuando estoy inclinándome hacia ti algo nos saca de esa ilusión, un sonido de celular, te miro sorprendido pero me doy cuenta que ya no estás, cierro mis ojos y cuando los abro de nuevo estoy en mi cuarto, con mi pijama puesta y enredado en las sábanas de la cama, evidente la erección esta presente. Dejo escapar un suspiro. Fue solo un sueño.

Nunca antes había tenido un sueño que se sintiera tan real, si es que eso se sentía así. Me levanto para darme una ducha fría esa mañana.  
**_  
Hoy en un sueño te encontré, como un loco te besé. Hoy lejos de la realidad conocí la eternidad en un abrazo tuyo. Como me duele saber que esto es algo que sólo soñé, nos desgarramos de placer… Hoy me doy cuenta que te amé, qué mi vida la dejé en un sueño que soñé… Ayer …_**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer ... algo así... smut... al menos de los más medios detallados que he intentado hacer.**

**Luego les traeré el segundo capítulo.  
Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favs!_**  
**_Espero les guste este capítulo, es más corto que el otro pero igual espero sea de su agrado..._**

* * *

**2 . Por debajo de la mesa**

Han pasado semanas desde aquel sueño que tuve, ese sueño que despertó en mí algo que llevaba dormido, el sueño que me hizo ver que llevo desde hace tiempo enamorado de John.

En este tiempo he tratado de acercarme a ti, poco a poco, tenerte cerca y al parecer lo aceptas bien, no notas nada inusual en mí, a pesar de que mis acciones no han sido tan normales del todo. Es verdad que desde que regresé de mi "muerte" he demostrado y dicho pocas veces lo que siento, te he hecho ver lo importante que eres para mí, quizá por eso no notas esta cercanía de los últimos días es algo inusual en mí. Estos días he hecho algunas acciones "accidentales", roces de nuestros brazos, manos, cuerpos, que no rechazas, te he abrazado en el último caso lo cuál me devolviste para mi sorpresa ese gesto con cariño. En casos donde he estado algo nervioso me has dejado que te tome de la mano dejándome llevar por la emoción, no dices nada, solo me das apoyo con muestras de un apretón de manos o dejando mi mano encima de la tuya.  
Son avances para mí que no rechazas, me pone feliz y me deja crear una ilusión.

Ahora estamos en una escena inusual en mí, estamos en un restaurante junto con Lestrade, nos ha invitado la cena, sólo por que he estado de mejor humor gracias a ti he aceptado venir.  
Lestrade está sentado frente a nosotros, tu te sientas a lado mío, tu cuerpo esta levemente inclinado hacia el mío, no lo haces adrede, pero es una evidencia que te agrado, que te gusto de alguna forma, lo sé, sé que soy importante para ti, pero me gusta ver tu comportamiento corporal que grita claramente lo que ya sé, lo afirma, que soy alguien especial para ti.  
Poco a poco me atrevo a hacer otro avance más, quizá un poco más descarado para mí…  
**_Por debajo de la mesa acaricio tu rodilla y bebo sorbo a sorbo tu mirada angelical_**, me miras con algo más que cariño ¿deseo quizá?, no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones. Seguimos aparentando ante el DI que no pasa nada, conversaciones normales, nada inusual.  
Después él se retira dejándonos solos, decidimos irnos a mi apartamento para seguir con nuestras compañías.

Ya cómodo en mi sillón de siempre te espero, estas en la cocina sirviendo unas copas, decidiste comprar vino para acompañar a nuestra charla. Siento el ambiente algo diferente a lo usual, pero no es nada incómodo. Tengo muchos pensamientos ahora mismo, verte como poco a poco un color sonroja tus mejillas, el vino esta haciendo algo de efecto en ti.  
Una escena similar se hace presente, como aquella vez que acabamos borrachos aquí, estás inclinado hacia mi, tocando mi rodilla, ahora no te apartas, sigues viéndome mientras me cuentas algo de un caso pasado, la verdad no estoy poniendo mucha atención a tus palabras pues mis ojos están en tus labios y mi mente en ti, pero de forma diferente.  
Si supieras que**_ me muero por llevarte al rincón de mi guarida en donde escondo un beso con matiz de una ilusión. Se nos va acabando el trago sin saber qué es lo que hago, si contengo mis instintos o jamás te dejo ir_**.

De nuevo intento algo, tomo tu mano que tienes en mi rodilla, entrelazo nuestros dedos y de un jalón hago que te acerques. Sorprendido quedas encima de mí, me miras con curiosidad y confusión. Poco a poco veo como haces nuestro espacio más cerrado, **_me absorbes el espacio y despacio me haces tuyo, _**juntas nuestros labios y parece un sueño.

Nos besamos por minutos, el beso se hace más salvaje y apasionado, deseoso y lujurioso, más no llegamos a más. Te tengo sentado en mis piernas, tus brazos enrollados en mi.  
No sé cuanto a pasado, pero ahora estamos solo abrazados, escuchando la respiración del otro, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos que nos aventuramos a recorrer por encima de la ropa sin llegar lejos.

Nos separamos y nos miramos, disfrutamos ese momento, el momento más íntimo que hemos tenido. Poco a poco te levantas y decides irte a tu habitación antigua, no sin antes darme un beso breve y dulce de buenas noches, no hay necesidad de palabras, lo leo en tus ojos y veo como te desplazas hasta llegar a tu habitación.

Me doy cuenta que **_no puedo estar sin ti_**.

* * *

**_Poco a poco hay avance ¿no?_**  
**_Pronto les traeré el capítulo 3 :D_**

**_Gracias por leer_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vengo con el tercer capítulo, espero les guste.**  
**:)**

* * *

::::...

**3. Entrégate**

Desde nuestro primer beso no hemos tenido otro contacto más que de colegas en el trabajo, investigando. Pero noto tu mirada, la indirecta de esa sonrisa que sólo yo percibo que viene con un significado que solo yo puedo leer.  
Estos días me he dado cuenta que las cosas en tu matrimonio no van bien, así que sin que me lo pidas y sin yo pedir explicaciones a esa situación te recibo en el 221B.

Llegas sin maleta, pues la verdad nunca te llevaste toda la ropa, dejaste cosas tuyas aquí.  
Cenamos fuera y platicamos de cosas triviales, me quejo como siempre de las personas y tú sólo me escuchas con una sonrisa.  
Al llegar al piso, lo sé, no creo mucho en las corazonadas, pero siento que **_hoy serás mío por fin._**

Nos quitamos algunas prendas de ropa como siempre, para ponernos cómodos. Trato de controlarme pero termino dando vueltas por la sala mientras tu me observas sentado en tu sillón, inesperadamente detengo esa caminata, me paro en medio de la sala, de hecho encima de la mesita, tu me miras divertido.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, son intensas, el ambiente comienza a cambiar, poco a poco te levantas y vienes a mi, bajo de la mesa para estar más cerca, sonreímos y reunimos nuestros labios después de varios días. Nuestras manos no pierden tiempo, tú ya tienes tus dedos recorriendo mi piel bajo mi camisa, mientras yo tengo las mías en tu cara, acercándote más.  
La temperatura comienza a subir, mis manos bajan hacia tus piernas, te aprieto contra mi y te levanto, rodeas tus piernas a mi cintura, y te llevo a la pared más cercana, que es a lado de la puerta de la cocina, sin darme cuenta tu cuerpo choca con la manija de la puerta, te quejas del golpe y yo me disculpo besándote con más pasión y restregándome contra ti, hago que te olvides del dolor del golpe con mis caricias y besos.  
- Sherlock… la habitación. – dices a penas audible entre jadeos.  
En el transcurso a la habitación nos deshacemos de las camisas, quedamos desnudos de la parte de arriba, al entrar y cerrar la puerta comienzas a recorrer mi cuello con tus labios, siento un leve dolor, has mordido mi cuello pero es más placer lo que siento que molestia. Al estar a centímetros de la cama te aviento en ella, me miras con fuego en tus ojos de deseo, desesperados nos deshacemos de la ropa que sobra, dejándonos solo en interiores.

Me tumbo encima de ti, recorro tu piel con mis manos, olfateo tu cuello, comienzo a marcar un camino con mi lengua, siento tus manos en mi nuca. Esto es mucho mejor de lo que soñé, llevo las sensaciones al límite. **_Déjame robar el gran secreto de tu piel, déjate llevar por tus instintos…  
Entrégate, aún no te siento, deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor, entrégate mi prisionero, la pasión no espera y yo no puedo más de amor.  
_**  
No tardamos mucho en quedar desnudos, gotas de sudor se hacen presentes, piel contra piel ardiendo. Fluidos pre-seminales salen cuando nuestros miembros bailan, tomo esa oportunidad y lleno mis dedos de ese líquido de ambos para prepararte para entrar en ti.  
Escucho tus jadeos en mi oído, me tienes prensado con tus manos cuando comienzo entrar en ti.  
Me separo un poco de ti, quiero ver tu cara cuando este completamente dentro… **_Abre los ojos, no me hagas sufrir, ¿no te das cuenta que tengo sed de ti?_** Con besos comienzo a llenar tu cara, tu cuello mientras ponemos ritmo a nuestro amor. **_Déjame besar el brillo de tu desnudez, déjame llegar a ese rincón que yo soñé… Entrégate sin condiciones_**

Mis manos presionan tu cadera tan fuerte que seguro dejarán marcas de mis dedos, no parece importante pues también te dedicas a dejar marcas en mi cuerpo. Nuestras caderas bailando a un ritmo que estamos componiendo con nuestra pasión no tardamos a llegar al éxtasis, con un grito ahogado que queda en mi garganta y tus uñas rasgando mi espalda terminamos casi al mismo tiempo. Nuestros cuerpos tienen espasmos incontrolables, nos miramos con dulzura, quiero que sólo esa mirada sea mía, que tu cuerpo y tu ser tenga la marca de Sherlock Holmes, poco a poco del cansancio caemos dormidos envueltos en nuestros cuerpos.

Por fin pasó, eres mío y yo de ti, el sueño no se compara con las sensaciones que sentí esta noche, esto es la realidad, mi sueño hecho realidad.

::::...

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios... **  
**Pues faltan más capítulos (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Corto capítulo, POV Mary...  
Espero les guste (?) En estos días traigo el otro, espero no tardar.**

* * *

**4. Culpable o no **

_POV Mary Morstan_

Regresaste hace un día, esperaba que estar fuera de la casa nos ayudaría a pensar en nuestro matrimonio, por una cosa u otra las cosas no han ido bien, te noto cada vez más distante y lo peor es que sé la razón.

Fue un error quizá seguir nuestra relación aún después de que regresó Sherlock a tu vida, sé lo importante que él es para ti, quise negar que había algo más que cariño de amigos entre ustedes, pero ahora me es imposible pensar eso. Me di cuenta antes que ustedes.  
Y hoy que regresas me doy cuenta que te he perdido, en este matrimonio ya no vale la pena nada, a pesar de que yo te quiero y quiero que te quedes en mi vida es imposible pedirlo.

La noche llega y a pesar que estamos acostados en la misma cama no parecemos una pareja, y hago un último intento, me acerco a ti, me estás dando la espalda y te rodeo con mis brazos.  
La camiseta que tienes para dormir se levanta un poco y me dejan ver la piel de tu cadera, y veo, veo la evidencia, marcas de los dedos de él en ti.  
Noto la tensión en tu cuerpo al sentir mis brazos y me dices en tono bajo que estás bien, más yo sé que no, no estas bien conmigo, con nuestra relación pero me niego a perderte.  
- Jonn… - me acurruco en ti, mi cara va hacia tu cuello y respiro lentamente.- **_Miénteme como siempre, por favor miénteme, necesito creerte, convénceme…_**- paso mis manos en las marcas de tu cadera, te tensionas más, sabes que ya las vi pero no dices nada. **_– Miénteme con un beso que parezca de amor_**.- digo eso mientras te beso suavemente en el cuello.- **_Necesito quererte, culpable o no…_**  
Das un largo suspiro y yo me separo de ti, no dices nada, pero lo sé, esta historia de nosotros ha terminado.  
- No **_tengo ya derecho a reprocharte nada, pues nada queda ya de ti, de mi, de ayer…_** - Volteas a verme, sé que me estimas pero no me puedo comparar con Sherlock, veo culpabilidad en tu mirada y yo trato de sonreír , una sonrisa amarga.- **_Que pena, nuestra historia pudo ser fantástica._** – Es lo último que digo esa noche, pues me volteo para conciliar el sueño y tú no dices nada.

Al otro día estoy haciendo mis maletas mientras tu te ves triste y me pides perdón, te perdono pero no se puede hacer nada más, se venía venir y mejor no dejar más tiempo, sé que tu serás feliz a su lado y sé que cuidará de ti.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios, sé que este fanfic es algo diferente a los demás pero... espero les esté gustando... xD**

**En esta semana, quizá dentro de dos días o 3 publique el próximo capítulo.  
Gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por comentarios, veo que a muchos les gustó el anterior capítulo aunque hice sufrir a Mary haha**

**Aquí ya actualicé rápido , espero les guste.**

* * *

**5. Hasta que me olvides**

**POV Sherlock.**

Sé que Mary se ha ido de su vida, me lo comentó más no me llegó a explicar detalles, pero para mi no es difícil saberlo. Fue por mí.

A pesar de no tener ya compromiso o ataduras a alguien le noto extraño, ha estado días quedándose conmigo, más no hemos interactuado como unos amantes.

Veo que quiere iniciar una conversación, duda, pero comienza con palabras que temía escuchar.  
- Sherlock… creo que debemos hablar de esto que tenemos…  
Me quedo en silencio, pues no sé que decirle, espero a que sigas, quizá el principio de esta conversación sea solo un susto y lo que venga después sea totalmente diferente a lo que espero.  
- Creo que debemos dejar esto así, seguir siendo compañeros de trabajo, amigos, no más… - Dice lo que temía, ahí parado enfrente del sillón donde me encuentro acostado, inmediatamente me pongo de pie para enfrentarle.  
- Esto no es lo que tú quieres…  
- Sherlock, no lo hagas difícil, yo no sé ahorita en mi vida que es lo que quiero…- suspira y voltea a otro lado, miente, no me mira a los ojos, me evita.  
- Dices eso por que te sientes culpable por lo de Mary… Y quieres limpiarte la culpa alejándome de ti. – le digo seriamente, tengo mis ojos clavados en él, pero su mirada huye.  
- Vamos a dejarlo como estaba antes, como amigos…  
- No - Sostengo a John con ambas manos en sus hombros.  
- Sherlock – trata de escapar de mí, con dificultad se da vuelta pero yo lo apreso a mí con mis brazos.  
- No voy a dejarte ir… pues sé que en realidad eso no es lo que quieres – le susurro en el oído, siento como su cuerpo se estremece entre mis brazos. - ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?  
- … S…- antes de que diga el sí le interrumpo.  
- Entonces olvídate de mí – lo libero de mis brazos, él voltea sorprendido y asustado, por primera vez me mira a los ojos.  
- ¿Qué dices? No me puedes pedir eso – me dice firmemente pero su voz tiene cierto temblor.  
- Entonces **_hasta que me olvides voy a intentarlo_**… intentar tenerte conmigo, que aceptes bien esta relación, mis sentimientos… que aceptes los tuyos. – Lo empujo hacia la puerta del apartamento y pongo mis brazos a sus lados, dejándolo preso entre mi cuerpo y la puerta.  
- No me hagas esto… - agacha su cabeza.  
Me acerco hasta quedar a centímetros de él, nuestros alientos se mezclan y comienzo a pasar mis labios delicadamente de su mandíbula al cuello, su cuerpo no puede mentirme, siento que se estremeces y se doblega, alza la cabeza dejándome espacio en su cuello, su respiración comienza a hacerse más rápida y fuerte.  
- **_Hasta que me olvides voy amarte tanto, tanto, como fuego entre tus brazos, hasta que me olvides…_**  
Pone sus manos en mi pecho con intención de apartarme, pero de nuevo su mirada no busca la mía, la desvías fuera de mi alcance.  
Aparto mi cuerpo de él y es cuando se separa, huye, pero yo tomo su brazo y jaló, con mis manos busco su cara, la sostengo y hago que me mire. Hay cierto temor en su mirada.  
- John, no te dejaré… - le digo firmemente.- **_Hasta que me olvides y me rompa en mil pedazos, continuar mi gran teatro… Voy a continuar trazando tu cuerpo sobre la pared_**- le empujo hacia la pared de nuevo y busco sus labios, antes de besarle me quedo a milímetros de él.- **_Hasta que me olvides tanto que no exista mañana ni después, hasta que me olvides voy amarte John…_** - digo y al final lo beso suavemente y en poco tiempo me separo.  
Veo como se mueve algo indeciso y sale del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de él suavemente.

Me quedo mirando a la puerta varios minutos, esperando a que vuelva dentro de poco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Actualizo...  
Gracias a los que siguen y comentan,etc este fanfic, los aprecio mucho :D!**

* * *

**6. Soy yo**

POV Sherlock

John estuvo algunas horas fuera, hasta ahorita regresa, seguramente fue al parque cercano a pensar sobre nosotros.

Abre con sumo cuidado la puerta y ahí me encuentra, estoy sentado viendo hacia él, se acerca hacia mí y no lo dejo decir palabra, me pongo enfrente de él y lo hago callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.  
- **_Soy yo quien mira la lluvia y se acuerda de ti_**…- comienzo a decirle mientras lo tomo de la mano y lo dirijo para quedar frente a la ventana.- **_También a quien le haces falta y se siente morir soy yo...aquel a quien en el cielo lo has hecho vivir, no le des más vueltas, sin lugar a dudas soy yo…_**  
- Sherlock… - me mira con cariño y aprieta mi mano entre la suya.  
- **_Soy yo quien busca el encuentro para ser de ti, soy yo… y soy quien todo lo ha dado sin pensar en mi…-_** Me dirijo hacia la ventana y aparto la cortina para tener una vista hacia afuera, la noche esta presente, alzo mi brazo hacia él, el toma mi mano y lo acerco a mi**_.- Soy yo, aquel que una estrella del cielo te quiere bajar, quien más se te arrima y más te adivina soy yo…si un día el universo completo tu quieres te doy …_**- le digo eso primero mirando hacia el cielo de esa noche y luego lo miro a él, acerco una de sus manos a mis labios y la beso con ternura.- **_No olvides un loco en el mundo tu tienes, yo soy._**  
Me mira con sorpresa y sonríe, toma mi cara con una manos, de sus la acaricia con sus dedos lentamente y junta nuestras cabezas, respiramos casi sincronizadamente.  
- **_Quien más te ha anhelado y más te ha esperado soy yo…_** John – le digo por último.

Me pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besa con ternura la mejilla.  
- Ya he tomado una decisión Sherlock …

* * *

**Muy corto, lo sé, pero no tardaré mucho en subir el otro capítulo. **

**Espero de igual manera les haya gustado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Último capítulo, espero les haya gustado este fanfic algo diferente .  
Gracias por leer y seguirme y dejar comentarios :)**

* * *

**7. O tú o ninguna**

POV John

Veo que al decirle que ya tomé una decisión se tensa, le tomo de la mano y lo dirijo hacia la sala, hago que se siente en el sillón. Sus ojos son atentos y lo veo como pocas veces, con duda.  
- Salí para pensar bien las cosas, lo que realmente quiero para mí, para mi vida – comienzo a decirle.

Una de sus manos tiembla y me toma de la manga de mi camisa para que no me aleje de él. Me posiciono en medio de sus piernas y tomo esa mano que tiene en mi manga y la acaricio.  
**_- Esas manos que me llevan por las calles de la vida, esa cara de me obliga a mirarlo de rodillas_** – le comienzo a decir y me arrodillo frente a él.- **_Sólo hay una _**persona…**_sólo hay una._**

Me mira con sorpresa pero en su mirada hay felicidad, me hace que me pare y a la vez él hace lo mismo, quedamos frente a frente, se inclina hacia mí y me abraza, su cabello me hace cosquillas en mi mejilla.  
- **_Ese pelo que me cubre como lluvia de caricias… sólo hay una_**. – le acaricio el cabello mientras se lo digo, se endereza y me mira con esos ojos que son mi perdición**_.- O tú o ninguna, no tengo salida pues de detrás de ti mi amor tan sólo hay bruma_**.- le digo mirándole, sonríe mientras se lo digo.- **_Si no existieras yo te inventaría, como el sol al día o tú o ninguna._**

Toma mis manos y entrelaza nuestros dedos y comienza a caminar hacia su habitación, yo me dejo guiar por él, como siempre, siempre lo seguiría.

Entramos a su habitación y cerramos la puerta.  
Nos dejamos caer en la cama, no con intenciones de tener sexo, sólo acostarnos y disfrutar de nosotros, estamos acostados uno a lado del otro. Nos miramos, sabemos que esas miradas que vemos expresan más de lo que podemos decir con palabras.  
Le acaricio con mis dedos, contorneado su cara.  
**_- Confidente de mis sueños, de mis pasos cada día…_**- le digo en susurro.- **_Tú mirada mi camino y tu vida ya mi vida…._**- le beso con delicadeza y me corresponde, sus manos están en mi cadera y me acerca a él, me rodea con su cuerpo y así nos quedamos hasta que nos quedamos dormidos y mi último pensamiento es "**_o tú o ninguna,_** Sherlock…"

* * *

**Gracias por haberme seguido y comentado.**  
**Pronto regresaré con un nuevo fanfic que espero tmb le den oportunidad :3!**  
**Les invito a leer más de mis fanfictions si no lo han hecho, en mi perfil los pueden checar.**  
**Saludos y gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, saben que los comentarios nos anima mucho a las escritoras.**


End file.
